


Improper Programming

by A_Plate_of_Garlic_Bread



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Plate_of_Garlic_Bread/pseuds/A_Plate_of_Garlic_Bread
Summary: What happens when your beloved boyfriend spends a little too much time focusing on his work?Just something small that was inspired by random lewd musings with friends at 1 AM! Hopefully you'll find this as entertaining as they did! Probably more than a bit OOC!(I really didn't expect THIS to be the first thing I'd ever post on here, but what'cha gonna do?)





	Improper Programming

It’s just a normal evening at your small little apartment! The place tiny, but a cozy fit for two! A place perfect for relaxing, watching TV, maybe eating some ice cream! Your relaxation interrupted as your frustrated boyfriend Chihiro opens the door! His normal shyness replaced by a rare anger as he glares at you, his normally nervous voice filled with irritation as he tells you he told you not to teach Alter Ego all those lewd things! He's a revolutionary piece of technology that will change computers forever! Not something to teach dirty talk to and have encourage you while you jack off! 

Sure, your brunette boyfriend's been busy the last couple weeks with his weighty workload but can you please have a tiny bit of self control? He asks as he looks up at you with those watery eyes, the poor boy the type to cry when he gets too upset! Your beautiful boyfriend deciding that enough is enough! His hands resting on his petite hips as he glares up at you! Him nobly ignoring the height difference between you as he tries to look imposing! Him barely above eye level even with you sitting and him standing! Any intimidation completely ruined by his angelic face giving the gives the impression that he's pouting at you!

Until he says otherwise you're prohibited from spending time with Alter Ego! He already told the program and he's forbidden from speaking with you! The smaller boy's meekness returning in full force as you chuckle in response! His irritation vanishing as he looks at you through watery eyes! Him looking genuinely surprised as you call him out! You've known him long enough to know that he's just jealous! 

His chocolate hued eyes glanced towards the ground as he stutters a half-hearted protest! He's not jealous! He's just... mad at you for corrupting his innocent little AI! A light blush forming as you laugh harder! 

Really? You're the pervert here~? You're not the one who got off to the sight of his own body being used for such lewd desires!

His hands gripping and stroking his smaller length when he thinks it's just him and AE! You've seen him fap to the sight of a fat throbbing dick forcing it's way up his tight little cock-holster! Heard him moan and whimper to his own voice begging for more and more! To be fucked harder! Please! To just have his boyish little behind turned into a hungry hole for greedy cocks to bully and stretch out! Like you didn't hear him beg for it under his breath when he thought no one else was around~. And you're the pervert~? That's just as adorable as the rest of him~! 

Humiliation mixed with a clear arousal takes hold of the petite programmer's face. His hands moving to his cotton shorts he's wearing and resting over his length, undoubtedly to hide the slowly rising bulge from your view. As if you need further proof that you'd hit the nail on the head! "H-How do you know that?" He asks, his voice uneven as he looks at you. His cheeks further tinting red as you tell him Alter Ego told you! All you had to do was ask and he sold out his perverted pig of a Master~! Of course you'd also eavesdropped, but some secrets were worth keeping~. Besides, it wasn't like the sweet little AI was even capable of lying!

You clicked your tongue in disapproval as you stood up, a pair of doe-like eyes locking onto you as you stepped closer to his slender form. Your mischievous gaze met his sheepish stare as you moved your hand towards his chin, gently tilting it upwards. If he wanted a lesson all he had to do was ask you know~. After all, spending nearly every day tinkering with his programming couldn't be healthy for him~. Why, you can't even imagine how pent up a perverted programmer like him must be~. You muse aloud, your hand lowering to brush along his side. His girly mint-green tank top offering little protection from your hungry touch. 

The lithe boy lets out a light hiss of delight, his body starved for physical touch after so much time spent in his self-imposed isolation! Your free hand pulls him close as you bend forwards, a needy moan slipping free as your teeth tug softly against his earlobe. “Oh what a little slut you are~.” You whisper, hot and heavy into his ear as your fingers lazily trace patterns along his barely covered stomach. “Who else but a sex-starved little fuckpet could get off to the image of themselves taking a dick~? Seeing themselves reduced to nothing but a tool for others, a pleasure pot just waiting to be stuffed full of slimy seed~?” His eyes dampen with tears of shame as you taunt and tease your lamblike lover, his dick getting painfully hard as it points and prods towards you against his hands! It's had enough of getting pleasured by these the last two weeks! It wants something more! Something the crossdressing cutie knows you can provide~! 

“I-I'm not a...” He starts, his lustful words barely above a whisper as he tries to let out a rebuke. His efforts quickly fall flat as he stops himself from repeating your lewd wording, a sharp cry of delight escaping his feather-soft lips as you give his lobe a sharper tug. 

“See~? You can't even disagree~.” You taunt back, your hands slipping beneath his top to tweak and tease at his boyish nipples. Those needy nubs seeming more akin to a Pleasure Dial to be cranked at your leisure~. “You're a slut Chi~. A filthy cock-craving cutie who can't even do the one thing he's best at without his mind filling with thoughts of creamy cum~.” You continue to tease, your hungry lips sliding lower to suck at the side of his neck!  


The cherub can only shudder underneath your base touch, his mind completely wiped of thoughts of protest as he cries out against you! His tongue lolled cutely from his luscious lips, as though begging for you to suck and toy with that next! An invitation you eagerly accepted as you pulled the smaller boy in close for a lewd french kiss! Your arm wrapped around his shoulder as you pulled him back to the couch! The two of you crashing on it in a heap as you held his squirming body against you! Both of you realizing just how nicely the brunette fills your lap! 

Even now the shorter male can't help but try and please you! His arms wrapping around your neck as he pulls you in close to a hug! Your tongue practically sliding down his warm throat as his passions get the best of him! His tongue exploring every inch of the mouth he's had to ignore the last two weeks! Ravenously recapturing every drop of drool as he greedily guzzles down your saliva! His honey hued eyes opening ever so slightly to gaze into your own! The tender passion in his lust-fueled gaze so striking your heart skips a beat! What feels like hours pass before the two of you part! Each of you sporting a pair of already swollen lips as you gasp for breath! Poor Chihiro's skinny frame shaking as he practically drinks in your disheveled appearance. 

“I-I need...” He starts in a voice devoid of breath as his blush returns in full force! His diminutive dick twitching cutely against your stomach as he tries to find the words! The poor thing urging him on so they can both get the release they so desperately need! “Oh~? I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need~.” You tease with a smarmy expression. It's not your fault that desperate face he's making is so cute! 

“I...I..” He starts, his eyes watering with tears as he looks up at you with an animalistic want. “I want your DICK~! Please, please please PLEASE use my tight little ass the way you showed AE! Make me cum the only way YOU can~! USE ME~!” He screams, loudly enough you're sure the neighbors are wondering what sort of diminutive deviant they live next to! His cheeks burn as bright as the sun as you lean in to give him another quick kiss, your smile one of the utmost smugness as you part. 

“Alright, but only because you asked nicely~!” You tell him, gently inching him off you as you get up to grab the disappointedly full bottle of lube from your nightstand! Your lover audibly gulping as he sees you come back into the room, his eyes lingering on the bottle in your hands with a look of trepidation. Asking him if there's anything he'd like to try! After all, his imagination has undoubtedly been going wild the last two weeks~. His stare lingering on the coffee table as he clasps his hands nervously, his cheeks burning as he tries to think of just one that he wants to try! After all, he had jerked that cute little cock to every single pose you'd taught his innocent little AI! 

Teasingly asking him if it's really that hard to pick just one~, his cheeks lighting up like a firework show as you hit the nail on the head! His gaze turning towards you and sticking like glue as he watches you start to undress. Giving a good-natured chuckle you call his name to snap him out of it! His eyes widening adorably as he realized he was caught! He's just too cute~! 

Meekly he asks if you remember 'Downward Dog' from the myriad of poses you'd taught AE His fingers tugging at the hem of his tank top as he nervously looks up at you! A cocky smile forms across your face at his words. Teasing him that you didn't think that one would be his favorite~! 

“Still, as good as it looked... it'll feel even better~.” You tease, a small rush of satisfaction filling you at his heated gasp. Asking him why doesn't he go ahead and take off those cute little shorts of his so you can show him exactly what he's been missing out on~? 

His short locks bobbing as he gives you a quick nod! His delicate hands nearly tearing off his adorable mint top and his cream colored shorts! The tiny little things he uses as PJ's looking almost like booty shorts on his delectable little figure~! His lacy pink panties coming into view as the small pile of clothes forms at the foot of the couch! His telltale bulge nearly straining the fabric as he pulls them down his soft creamy thighs! The unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh sounding in the air as his prick flops free and smacks against his leg before standing at full attention! 

Telling him his sweet little shaft only grew more delicious while he's been busy~! You've been missing it so much while it's overworking owner was away~! His lips parting as he gives you a soft thanks, his eyes practically swimming with desire as he looks up at you! Your boyish lover flipping over as you slather the cool, slippery lube onto your bulbous length! His eager eyes lingering on your oiled up shaft as he nearly drools! His slight hips shaking to and fro subconsciously, as though his cum-craving body's trying to entice you even further! Chihiro shuddering slightly as he feels your eyes wandering over his bare body! His soft ass raised into the air like a bitch in heat as he lies face-down against the sofa! His nervous voice asking if you like what you see? His tone shaking as he gives you a shy look out of the corner of his eye! 

Telling him you've never seen a more gorgeous sight as you move behind him! Your knees sinking into your worn couch as you prop yourself up! Your left hand moving to rest on the back of his neck for leverage as your right pins his own right arm behind his back! The doe-eyed boy letting out a low moan at being manhandled so roughly! His eyes widening as he looks back at you over his slender shoulder! 

“Alright Chi~. Ready to start the lesson~?” You tease, your stiff cock playfully sliding along his eager entrance. The meek male clearly needing all of his willpower to resist sliding back against your plump pleasure pole! The boy looking back at you with eyes as wide as saucers! A wanting expression on his face as he urgently agrees! 

His tone one of an almost physical need as he urges you to teach him everything! As though the crossdressing cutie would die if he didn't get 200 CCs of cock STAT! 

Letting out another small laugh at the desperation that colors his voice you tell him to take notes before slowly sliding into his rear entrance, your boyfriend giving a low groan of delight as you slowly slide the first few inches into his tight hot little hole. Leaning forwards to brace yourself against his body your hips crash against his own for the first time of what will be many, a heavy breath sliding past your lips as you acclimate yourself to the feeling of his body. How had you forgotten how amazing his ass felt after only two weeks~? You muse aloud, earning a pleased smile from the cute coder. Your hips slowly buck forwards as you thrust into his tight ass, your arms unrelenting in their hold on his body as you give him a taste of the shaft he's been so desperately seeking! 

His cute moans and gasps of delight occasionally becoming muffled by the pillow his sweet face bashes against! The sheer feeling of being used only driving his mounting desire to mountainous heights! 

You lewdly telling him what a slutty body he has~! Taunting him for looking so good in girls' clothes there's no way anyone would ever think he's a guy~! Does he really crave dick that much he has to crossdress just to get a taste now and then~? How sad~! His body shuddering at your cruel words, his tight little boyhole clamping down at your harsh teasing! Him feebly trying to deny your claims through a quivering voice! Him getting so distracted by a sudden rough thrust he forgets what he was talking about~! Teasing that you didn't expect anything better from him after all~. All it takes is a thick throbbing shaft to wipe any trace of higher reasoning from his thoughts~! Forget being the Ultimate Programmer! He's the Ultimate Fucktoy~! 

His pace picking up as your words grow crueller! His slim hips bucking back with the force of a hurricane as his moans ring in your small apartment! The sound joining with the lewd sounds of flesh smacking against flesh to form a perfect harmony! 

"Yes~!! All I ever think about is cock~! Fat cocks~! Long cocks~! Bumpy ones and meaty ones~! I want all of them~!" The angelic seeming boy screams, his cherubic face clearly belying his devilish inner desires! 

Screaming out that he's a worthless skank as you twist his arm! A pathetic prisoner of pricks as you smack his soft ass hard enough to bruise! Your own hips crashing thunderously against his own! The two of you realizing that neither of you are going to hold out much longer! 

Chihiro begging for your seed in between being slammed into the armrest! Pleading for you to finish your lesson and make him your personal anal cumdump! The sheer desire and want in his tone nearly enough to make you cum on the spot! The boy wants this more than you've heard him want anything! Screaming out that you're gonna give him his reward! A fat sticky load that'll gunk up his insides and remind him just who he belongs to! Returning a hand to the base of his neck you hilt yourself into his fuckhole one last time and dump all your stored up seed! The brunette quivering and babbling incoherently as his vice-like walls clamp down around your member, milking out every last drop of seed even as he spills his own onto the sofa's fabric! 

The two of you gasping as you both come down from your respective highs, your gaze meeting his own as you slowly remove your hands from his lithe body. After all, with the rest of your body leaning in to press against his back there simply isn't enough room. Wrapping them around his warm torso for post-sex hugs is even more important anyway! 

Telling him he did so good, building his emotions back up with plenty of gently spoken praise! His cheeks blushing softly as he leans against you, the cherubic coder clearly savoring your words and your presence as he basks in your body heat. Him telling you he loves you in a heart-meltingly sincere voice, one matched by your own as you return his words! He may be the Ultimate Programmer, but to you he's the Ultimate Boyfriend~. A cheesy reply that coaxes laughter out of the both of you as you as you simply savor each other's company as you cuddle nice and close~.


End file.
